hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Gourmet's Heart Beginner Level
Gourmet's Heart Beginner Level (美食の心 初級編 Bishoku no Kokoro Shokyū-hen) is the third image song for the character China in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yuki Kaida in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= ヤムヤムヤムヤム ヤ・ム・チャ 美味しい 楽しい にんきもの それが 飲茶 飲茶ある 香港も よく行くあるけど 起源は 我 中国ある☆ 餃子・焼売・小籠包 有名あるね? 杏仁豆腐・マンゴープリン 知ってるあるね! 点心食べてお茶飲むのが 飲茶ある! 美味しい 楽しい にんきもの それが 飲茶 飲茶ある ひとりもいいあるけど 大勢で たくさん頼んで 分けるある 朝行く飲茶は 早茶 ある 昼行く飲茶は 午茶 ある 夜はあまり行かない習慣 でも最近はやってる店 あるあるよ 点心 関心 誠心 芳心 健身 猛進 勇往邁進 なんでも食べてみる、探求心! ヤムヤムヤムヤム ヤ・ム・チャ 点心食べてお茶飲むのが 飲茶ある! お茶も美味しく 豊富あるよ! 中国茶の種類は数百種類に上るある プーアル茶・寿眉茶・水仙茶 菊花茶・鉄観音茶 お茶は油を流す効能あるあるよ 美容にもいいある! でてきたらまずは食器をお茶で洗うある なくなったらふたをずらして置けば 注いでくれるある 点心とならんで飲茶の主役のひとつある 美味しい 楽しい にんきもの それが 飲茶 飲茶ある 甘い味は 甜点心 塩の味は 咸点心! 来来来来 中国 来来来来 幻想的 来来来来 魅力的 来来来来 美食の世界 飲茶・飲茶・飲茶ムチャムチャ 飲茶・飲茶・パンダも一緒 飲茶・飲茶・飲茶ムチャ みんなで 食べたいある 美味しい 楽しい にんきもの それが 飲茶 飲茶ある 心にあかりを灯すある それが 飲茶 飲茶ある! ニ・ホ・ン・モ・ク・ル・ヨ・ロ・シ イッ・パイ・タ・ベ・ル・ヨ・ロ・シ こどももおとなも せだいをこえて ヤムヤムヤム みんなでヤ・ム・チャ |-| Romaji= Yamu yamu yamu yamu ya-mu-cha Oishii tanoshii ninki mono Sore ga yamucha yamucha aru Honkon mo yoku iku aru kedo Kigen wa watashi Chuugoku aru☆ Jiǎozi shāomài xiǎolóngbāo Yuumei aru ne? Xìngrén dòufu mangoo purin Shitteru aru ne! Diǎnxīn tabete ocha nomu no ga Yamucha aru! Oishii tanoshii ninki mono Sore ga yamucha yamucha aru Hitori mo ii aru kedo taisei de Takusan tanonde wakeru aru Asa iku yamucha wa zǎochá aru Hiru iku yamucha wa wǔ chá aru Yoru wa amari ikanai shuukan Demo saikin yatteru mise aru aru yo! Diǎnxīn guānxīn chéngxīn fāngxīn Jiànshēn měngjìn yǒngwǎngmàijìn Nandemo tabete miru tànqiú xīn! Yamu yamu yamu yamu ya-mu-cha Diǎnxīn tabete ocha nomu no ga Yamucha aru! Ocha mo oishiku Hōfu aru yo! Chuugoku cha no shurui wa suuhyaku shurui ni noboru aru Pǔ'ěr chá shòuméi chá shuǐxiān chá Júhuā chá zhíguānyīn chá Ocha wa abura wo nagasu kounou aru aru yo Biyou ni mo ii aru! Detekitara mazu wa shokuhin wo ocha de arau aru Nakunattara futa wo zurashite okeba Sosoide kureru aru Diǎnxīn to narande yamucha no shuyaku no hitotsu aru Oishii tanoshii ninki mono Sore ga yamucha yamucha aru Amai aji wa tiándiǎnxīn Shio no aji wa xiándiǎnxīn! Lái lái lái lái Chuugoku Lái lái lái lái gensou-teki Lái lái lái lái miryoku-teki Lái lái lái lái bishoku no sekai Yamucha yamucha yamuchamuchamucha Yamucha yamucha panda mo issho Yamucha yamucha yamuchamucha Minna de tabetai aru Oishii tanoshii ninki mono Sore ga yamucha yamucha aru Kokoro ni akari wo tomosu aru Sore ga yamucha yamucha aru! Ni-ho-n-mo-ku-ru-yo-ro-shi Ip-pa-i-ta-be-ru-yo-ro-shi Kodomo mo otona mo Sedai wo koete Yamu yamu yamu Minna de ya-mu-cha |-| English= Dim dim dim dim di-m sum!Dim sum is a style of Chinese cuisine prepared as small bite-sized portions of food served in small steamer baskets or on small plates So tasty, so enjoyable, and so popular Is dim sum, dim sum! Go to Hong Kong as well, But the origins lie in me, China! Jiǎozi,Dumplings shāomài,Shumai and xiǎolóngbāo,Steamed buns They're well known, aren't they? Xìngrén dòufuAlmond tofu and mango pudding, You know it! While eating xìngrénDesserts and drinking tea, I'll have some dim sum! So tasty, so enjoyable, and so popular Is dim sum, dim sum! It's ok to eat alone, But divide it up wisely when there are crowds! Going with my dim sum in the morning is zǎocháMorning tea Going with my dim sum at noon is wǔ chá Afternoon tea My habit is not to go out too much at night, But recently, shops have been opening up! Diǎnxīn are sincerely interesting and affectionate Filled with jiànshēn,Health élan, and boldly moving forward! I'll try to eat anything while tànqiúExploring the xīn!Heart Dim dim dim dim di-m sum! While drinking tea and eating diǎnxīn, Have some dim sum! Tea is also Very tasty and rich The are hundreds of kinds of Chinese tea Pu'er cháFermented tea from China, shòuméi chá,A white tea produced from naturally withered leaf tips shuǐxiān chá,Narcissus tea Júhuā chá,Chrysanthemum tea and zhíguānyīn cháTieguanyin tea; Chinese oolong tea Tea is very potent! Beauty is good too! First, wash the dishes that make tea Once you pour it out, You no longer have to take the lid off the pot Alongside the diǎnxīn, it's the leading role, dim sum! So tasty, so enjoyable, and so popular Is dim sum, dim sum! Those with a sweet taste will have tiándiǎnxīnSweet desserts Those with a salty taste will also want xiándiǎnxīn!Salty desserts LáiCome, lái to China Lái, lái to fantasy Lái, lái to charm Lái, lái to the world of gourmet Dim sum, dim sum, dim sum-sum-sum Dim sum, dim sum, together with my panda Dim sum, dim sum, dim -sum-sum, Everyone eats it So tasty, so enjoyable, and so popular Is dim sum, dim sum! Shedding light upon the heart Is dim sum, dim sum! G-o-t-o-J-a-p-a-n It's-good-to-eat-a-lot Children and adults Over the generations Everybody has dim sum, Dim sum! Album This song was released on September 25, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 8 - China, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Moon Over Emei Shan. This song is also the fifteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs